


Not Sure What This Is (But I Think It's Love)

by twisted_fae



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_fae/pseuds/twisted_fae
Summary: a different type of love (interpret that as you wish)





	1. Chapter 1

I pumped my legs, bolting out of the meeting room doors and down the narrow hallway. I body slammed the door blocking my path, locking it as soon as it shut and heading for the nearest exit. I knew I couldn’t escape him, but it didn’t mean that I couldn’t try.  
My sister was not as lucky as me. We’d been caught together, bound together with plastic ties and gagged. He gave me time to escape, I understood that. Being a serial killer’s favorite has its advantages.  
I finally found a stairwell, shoving the door open and practically sliding down the stairs. After landing in a deserted corridor, I took off again, trying door after door until I felt the cool November breeze slap me in the face. I was about to give a laugh of relief! I had finally made it outside! Not yet, the voice in my head told me. You aren’t out of the woods yet. I knew it was right.  
I hauled ass through the parking lot of the hospital, the lamplights guiding my way through the unfamiliar world of pitch. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the main road ahead, and, even better, a car! It was still a few yards away, but that didn’t stop me from running in the middle of the road and waving my arms as wildly as I could. The car slowed to a stop in front of me, the passenger door popping open and someone waving at me.  
Hopping in the seat, I slammed the door and with wet eyes told them to floor it. I wanted to get away from this damned place as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

The person who rescued me was a beautiful young woman, with loose brown ringlets and soft eyes. She tried making light conversation with me, but the words just wouldn’t bubble out of my throat. Eventually, she stopped trying, only talking to me when she asked me where I wanted to be dropped off at. I only stared blankly out the window. I could see her getting frustrated with my lack of response, but it wasn’t my fault they wouldn’t let me talk. I was too busy listening to them.  
“-how about you stay the night at my place, yeah? Get you some fresh clothes and clean you up a bit. You’ll feel good as new,” she promised as I tuned into her voice again, her grip tightening on the steering wheel. Her nails were black as the world around us, skin graffitied with ink. I gave a gentle nod and she smiled, turning a corner. I yawned, snuggling deeper into the soft cloth seat.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, this is it. Nothing big.” The mysterious woman shrugged, throwing her stuff on the couch. She lived in a nice, brick two-story home, with painted shutters on the windows and flower pots on the porch. “You can sleep in the guest room upstairs for the night. Bathroom is right next to the guest room. My room is at the very end of the hallway if you need me.” She yawned. “It’s about 1:07am. How about we get some shut-eye?” I nodded slowly again, too entrapped by the voices to understand what she said.  
“Are you even listening to me?” She asked curiously. I snapped out of my daze with a stupid huh. She chuckled. “Let’s get you into bed. Follow me.” I trudged up the stairs behind her to land on a platform. There were five doors in front of me, half slightly ajar.  
“Guest bedroom?” I asked weakly. All I wanted to do at this point was pass out.  
“Right here.” She nudged the door next to her open with her toe. A neat room with a bed and a dresser greeted me. “Wouldn’t you rather shower first before you got into bed?”  
“Uhh…” I just shrugged, playing with the end of my hospital gown. The woman sighed.  
“You’ll shower first.” She grabbed a set of pajamas and underclothes from the dresser drawers and headed for the bathroom, setting them gently on the counter. “Do you need help?” I nodded again. I never really had to wash myself in the hospital. A nurse always did it for me.  
The next hour was spent trying and successfully getting me squeaky clean and my hair presentable. The clothes were a size too big for me, but I was grateful for them nonetheless. “Thank you!” I squeaked after we were in the guest room, retreating under the covers. The woman hid a smile.  
“No problem. Just come get me if you need me, alright?” I nodded, turning away from the door and burying myself deeper in the blankets. The light was flicked off, door shut, and I was cascaded in darkness once more.


	4. Chapter 4

I lay in bed, staring up at the endless ceiling thrown into complete blackness. If I unfocused enough, I could imagine that I was swimming in an endless void, no beginning and no end. I could imagine that I didn't exist, and was just floating among the other nonexistent particles. By the time I realized my cheeks were wet and horrible sobs had erupted from my throat, the woman from earlier had me wrapped in her warm embrace, rubbing my back and whispering soothing words.   
“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she cooed, holding me tightly against her. Tears and snot covered her shirt, but she didn’t say a word about it. “You’re okay, honey. You’re okay.” My breathing, shaky and uneven, eventually slowed, and I was able to properly catch my breath. “What happened? Are you okay?” she asked worriedly. I stared her dead in the eye and shook my head.


End file.
